


Milt Likes to Watch Him Sleep

by Hutch_HawkEye



Series: Milt Likes....... [6]
Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, Love, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hutch_HawkEye/pseuds/Hutch_HawkEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milt's been gone all week....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milt Likes to Watch Him Sleep

Milt likes to watch him sleep; tonight he got lucky. Milt had been called back to Detroit. Some old case had reared its ugly head. Milt’s old partner had tampered with evidence on a new case, throwing every last one of his old convictions into question. 

He’d been fortunate. Milt knew he’d done everything by the book. However it still took a little over a week to get it all taken care of. He’d hardly slept; he never realized just how much having the older man beside him helped him sleep. Being back at the Detroit office, he’d started to see just how fake everyone around him had been. To be honest Milt felt hurt. He thought about resigning, and then he thought about how underfunded BCPD was and how the FBI cash cow truly helped.

Milt pulled into Russ’ apartment complex at 11:00PM and made his was to the fourth floor. He opened the door with the on the chain he wore around his neck. He was honestly afraid of losing it on a keychain at work. It was a custom Rubber Ducky key. It’d been his three-month anniversary present from Russ. 

He made his way into the apartment, the place oddly quiet, he could hear the faint sounds of a west coast hockey game playing on the TV in the bedroom. Turning the corner; Milt smiled; Russ was sound asleep. The worry lines from years of hard days on the job smoothed from his face. When he slept Russ’ mouth hanged open just a little and he made adorable huffing sounds that he vehemently denied. Milt was compact when he slept, usually in a straight line on his back, Russ liked to sprawl and take up space. So many nights Milt would wake up to Russ in some unnatural nocturnal position. Milt chuckled over the memory of Russ hugging his own foot like a cherished childhood teddy.

Milt shucked his clothes; he’d pick them up in the morning. Russ has been rubbing off on him. He could now leave his clothes for a night or not make the bed right that second. As soon as he climbed into bed, Russ wiggled his ass right against hips and let out a content sigh. Milt spooned up closer, wriggling his hand and arm up Russ’ shirt and resting his hand over the heartbeat he found. It took awhile for Milt to get used to the idea of Russ’ sleeping in nothing but his t-shirt most of the time. Even though it made sense since Russ often twisted and turned the covers off his upper body.

He nuzzled his nose against the warm flesh of Russ’ neck before kissing his cheek softly.

“ I love you Russ, All of you” Milt said to his sleeping boyfriend.   
Milt wasn’t tired for now he was content to watch his man sleep. Because Milt really likes to watch him sleep.


End file.
